megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gertruda II
Gertruda II '(ur. 1666) - królowa Polski i Czech od 1676 roku, cesarzowa Trójkorony od 1725 r. Córka królowej Wolisławy Zjednoczycielki. Znana z wprowadzenia w Polsce monarchii absolutnej, założenia pierwszej polskiej kolonii zamorskiej oraz utworzenia Cesarstwa Trójkorony. Panowanie Gertruda wstąpiła na tron po śmierci swojej matki, to jest w 1676 r. Ponieważ była zbyt młoda, by samodzielnie rządzić, więc władzę przejęła w jej imieniu utworzona przez Wolisławę rada regencyjna. O jej decyzjach i rządach możecie przeczytać tutaj. Pierwsze lata po radzie regencyjnej Królowa przejęła ster rządów w 1681 r., po ukończeniu przezeń 16 lat. Wkrótce po tym odbył się jej ślub z lotaryńskim księciem, o którym to małżeństwie zadecydowali jeszcze regenci. Na początku panowania objęła kraj zacofany technologicznie względem sąsiadów, choć bogaty, lecz także wyczerpany ostatnią wojną. Ona sama została wykształcona na dobrego administratora i świetnego znawcę spraw militarnych. Dało się u niej jednak poznać wojowniczy charakter oraz chęć reformowania armii, a także duże umiejętności administracyjne. Pierwszym ruchem królowej było wysłanie dyplomaty, Dobiesława Studnickiego, do Sułtanatu Anatolii. Miał on na celu poprawę relacji z sułtanem Ubaydem I, by w przyszłości móc zawrzeć z nim sojusz wymierzony w największego wroga Polski - Ruś Kijowską. Następną decyzją władczyni było, wobec wyśmienitej sytuacji finansowej, odtworzenie rady królewskiej, rozwiązanej przez regentów z powodu deficytu finansowego podczas ostatniej wojny. Pierwszym doradcą, którego zatrudniła, był minister do spraw wojskowych, Daniel Uchański - komendant twierdzy w Lubuszu. Wkrótce po tym wprowadziła ostatni element doktryny strategii ofensywnej - wprowadzenie do treningu zasad solidarności żołnierskiej i dumy z zawodu żołnierza. Dzięki temu znacząco wzrósł poziom dyscypliny w polskiej armii. Zakończenie tej wieloletniej reformy umożliwiło Gertrudzie stabilizację sytuacji w państwie oraz wprowadzenie do wojska artylerii konnej, która dzięki swojej prędkości była skuteczniejsza od dział stacjonarnych. W lipcu królowa przystąpiła do kontynuacji rekonstrukcji gabinetu, zatrudniając ministra do spraw dyplomacji, doświadczonego dyplomatę, Pawła Judyckiego. W dniu 19 października 1682 r. małżeństwo Gertrudy i lotaryńskiego księcia dało swój owoc. Był nim nowo narodzony królewicz, Siemowit. Ponadto kilka dni później, dowiadując się o innowacjach wprowadzonych przez rybaków w swoich kutrach, królowa kopiuje je do polskiej floty wojennej, w listopadzie zaś przystępuje do odbudowy polskich flotyll fregat. W 1684 r. Gertruda wprowadziła nową innowację, zaciągniętą z zachodu. Było to wprowadzenie do użytku wielkich, wojennych galeonów oraz nowoczesnych fregat. Umożliwiło to budowę wielkich stoczni, lecz także zwiększyło koszty utrzymania floty. W maju tego samego roku zaś na dwór w Krakowie dotarły wieści, że prowadzona przez Wolisławę, regencję, a teraz także Gertrudę II polityka odwilży z Włochami przynosi efekty - Królestwo Włoch ogłosiło bowiem Ruś Kijowską rywalem. Inną, gorszą już wieścią było pojawienie się w Polsce kryzysu solnego, który zmniejszył rozmiary produkcji dóbr. W grudniu 1685 r. królowa, celem osłabienia pozycji sprzymierzonej z Kijowem Bawarii, decyduje się zagwarantować niepodległość Sułtanatowi Chorwacji - najsłabszemu z państw bałkańskich, obiecując jej pomoc w razie obcej agresji. Dzięki temu Królestwo Bawarii (wciąż będące w unii personalnej z Królestwem Anglii) zostało otoczone przez nieprzyjaźnie nastawione doń państwa. W 1686 r., dzięki ukończeniu fregat i wysłaniu je na szlaki handlowe Bałtyku i Morza Północnego, znacząco wzrosły polskie dochody z handlu. Ponadto w Warnowii pojawiło się więcej chętnych do zaciągnięcia się do armii chłopów, a rozwijające się dzięki handlowi na Łabie miasto z Łączyniem na czele zaczęły domagać się przywilejów. Widząc w tym okazję do zarobku, Gertruda II te przywileje nadaje, licząc na to, że będzie to dobra inwestycja w przyszłość państwa. W lipcu tego samego roku królowa decyduje się rozbudować Uniwersytet Krakowski, fundując jemu nowy gmach. Władczyni absolutna W sierpniu 1686 r. królowa wprowadza wielką zmianę w rządach nad krajem. W miejsce dotychczasowej monarchii despotycznej, wprowadza 'monarchię absolutną, zgodnie z którą monarcha sprawował jednocześnie wszystkie trzy władze: ustawodawczą, wykonawczą i sądowniczą, czyli, krótko mówiąc, to król był państwem. Dzięki tej zmianie ponownie wzrósł poziom dyscypliny w armii, a także udało się zdecydowanie poprawić sytuację aparatu administracyjnego, który nie był już tak bardzo rozciągnięty. Ta zmiana nie spodobała się jednak szlachcie, której wpływ na władzę został w jej wyniku znacznie ograniczony. Wybuchł więc rokosz pod wodzą Henryka Leszczyńskiego. Po jednej bitwie udało się jednak zgnieść nieprzyjaciół. By nagrodzić wierność Węgrów i ich margrabiego, królowa w styczniu 1687 r. nadaje im zamieszkaną w większości przez Węgrów i Słowaków Pożoń. Wkrótce potem kolejne dobre wiadomości z zachodu obwieściły, że Lotaryngia także uznała Kijów za swojego rywala. W kwietniu tego samego roku z Rzymu rozeszła się wieść, że papież na soborze oficjalnie zakończył kontrreformację. Na ziemiach polskich, dzięki zaangażowaniu królów i królowych, zakończyła się ona pełnym sukcesem. W czerwcu królowa wprowadza wielką reformę. Na miejsce muszkieterów i znacznej części pikinierów, do polskiej armii zostaje wprowadzona piechota liniowa. Polscy żołnierze otrzymują nowe, nowoczesne mundury, oraz nową broń (karabiny i bagnety). Ponadto na Uniwersytecie Krakowskim popularność zdobyła teoria konstytucji, zgodnie z którą dla dobra obywateli władza sama ogranicza swoje uprawnienia. Dzięki temu możliwe stało się wprowadzenie nowej wielkiej reformy.Gertruda decyduje się na reformę doktryny polityki ekspansji, co miało Polsce umożliwić posiadanie kolonii. Zamorskie ambicje W czerwcu 1687 r., by przybliżyć urzeczywistnienie swoich kolonialnych ambicji, Gertruda II rozpoczyna odbudowę kompletnie zniszczonej podczas wojny reńskiej Floty Królestwa Polskiego - w stoczni w Truso zostaje położona stępka pod nowy okręt flagowy marynarki wojennej - "Płomień". Tymczasem jednak królowa zaczyna ponownie spoglądać na zachód, na Pomorze, chcąc ostatecznie zjednoczyć w jednym ręku wszystkie trzy korony Piastów, podzielone od czasów Mieszka II Wielkiego. W tym celu wysyła swoich agentów, by ci sfabrykowali roszczenia do miasta Jutribok. Jego zajęcie umożliwiłoby odcięcie pomorskiej stolicy - Braniboru - od reszty pomorskich ziem. Niestety, agenci ci zostali wykryci przez kontrwywiad królowej Wszebory, co było dość znaczącą ujmą na prestiżu monarchii. W marcu 1688 r., dzięki Narodowemu Bankowi Polskiemu, uzyskuje możliwość zaciągania większych niż dotychczas pożyczek. Decyduje się więc, by przyszły kredyt był równowartością dwuletniego przychodu królewskiego skarbca, przewidując, że Polska, z powodu licznej armii i długich granic, będzie na prowadzenie potencjalnej wojny potrzebowała licznych funduszy. Decyzja ta wiązała się jednak z tym, że w razie zaciągnięcia tej pożyczki o wiele wyższe będą odsetki od niej. W maju tego roku zaś galeon "Płomień" został ukończony, w wyniku czego królowa decyduje się na budowę kolejnych dziewięciu jednostek tego typu oraz dwunastu statków transportowych. W październiku z kolei na dwór królewski w Krakowie docierają wieści o pojawieniu się dwóch frakcji kupieckich, ścierających się o wpływy - merkantylistycznej i wolnorynkowej. Chcąc uzyskać większe korzyści, a także kierując się swoim autokratycznym charakterem, królowa wspiera tą pierwszą, dzięki czemu wzrasta jej kontrola nad handlem. Na początku stycznia 1689 r. Gertruda II wybiera kolejny krótkoterminowy cel do zrealizowania. Jest nim poprawa relacji z rywalem Bułgarii Nadwołżańskiej - a więc rywala Królestwa Polski - czyli z odległym, dalekowschodnim Cesarstwem Chin. W sierpniu zaś, by przyspieszy wprowadzanie kolejnych elementów reformy doktryny polityki ekspansji, zwalnia ze stanowiska ministra ds. administracyjnych teologa, Sulistryja Sułkowskiego, na jego miejsce zatrudniając bardzo utalentowanego naukowca, Czcibora Bielińskiego. W maju 1690 r. na Bałtyku pojawia się nowe zagrożenie - są nim opłacani przez Ruś Kijowską litewscy korsarze, którzy napadali na polskie statki handlowe zmierzające do portów w Truso, Kłajpedzie i Gdańsku. Wymusza to na królowej wysłanie na morze jeszcze nie w pełni gotowej do walki floty wojennej, by ta rozprawiła się z nieprzyjacielem. Dzień 10 lipca 1690 r. przyniósł przełomowe wydarzenie dla Polski. Wprowadzając w życie założenia doktryny polityki ekspansji, królowa zatrudniła pierwszego kolonistę - Dytryka Lipskiego. Miał on poprowadzić ochotników do utworzenie w imieniu królowej osady w Ameryce. Dzięki temu możliwe było utworzenie przez Polskę kolonii. Kolonia w Ameryce Królowa, korzystając z najnowszych dostępnych map, ustaliła miejsce, w którym osadnicy mieli wylądować i gdzie mieli założyć pierwsze polskie osiedle w Nowym Świecie. Do wyboru miała wybrzeże mroźnej Grenlandii, bądź bagnistą deltę Orinoko. Jej wybór padł na to drugiej miejsce, nie zważając na papieską bullę, która niegdyś nadawała te ziemie Portugalii, licząc, że państwo to, walcząc z Sułtanatem Mauretanii oraz z wchodzącym w skład Cesarstwa Franków księstwem Gaskonii, nie będzie w stanie walczyć o swoje roszczenia do tych terenów. Królowa wydaje więc dekret, wprowadzający politykę represji wobec napotkanych tubylców i przekazuje go na ręce Lipskiego, udzielając mu pozwolenia na wyprawę i swojego błogosławieństwa. W dniu 20 lipca z portu w Hamburgu wyrusza galeon z grupą pierwszych dwunastu osadników. W ponad miesiąc później, w porcie w Gdańsku, zaokrętowany zostaje oddział trzech tysięcy piechurów i tysiąca jeźdźców razem z rodzinami, którzy to pod wodzą młodego, odważnego i ambitnego generała Budziwuja Pileckiego mieli ochraniać kolonistów. 1 września polska eskadra, składająca się z 5 galeonów i 12 statków transportowych wyrusza w morze. Pod koniec października do królowej zgłaszają się skarbnicy, którzy twierdzą, że w Polsce konieczna jest reforma monetarna. Gertruda II ich prośbom odmawia, w wyniku czego w państwie dość znacząco wzrasta inflacja. Zadania jej zmniejszenia podejmuje się jednak, zgodnie ze swoim przeznaczeniem, Narodowy Bank Polski. 1 lutego 1691 r. jest kolejnym przełomowym momentem w historii Polski. Galeon z polskimi osadnikami przybija do brzegu rzeki Orinoko, zaś Dytryk Lipski, w imieniu królowej, przejmuję te ziemie na własność Królestwa Polski. Tak powstało pierwsze polskie miasto w Ameryce -. Kilka dni później na ląd zeszli także polscy żołnierze - część z nich co prawda zginęła od szkorbutu, lecz zdecydowana większość, cała i zdrowa, rozpoczęła budowę strzegącego osady fortu. Eskadra okrętów zaś, po uzupełnieniu zapasów, wróciła do Europy. Polscy osadnicy nie byli jednak w tym nowym miejscu zamieszkania sami. Oprócz prymitywnych plemion lokalnych Indian - Karaibów, istniały tam także inne państwa. Tak więc na południu leżała kolonia frankijskiego Księstwa Normandii. Wyspy: Trynidad i Tobago należały do Księstwa Flandrii. Na zachodzie leżała Konfederacja Karaibów - związek plemion tego tubylczego ludu, mający na celu wspólną obronę przed Europejczykami. Dalej na zachód znajdowała się Holenderska Gomezja, zaś na południowym wschodzie - Angielska Brazylia. Założenie pierwszej koloni nie było jednak końcem dalekich wypraw Polaków - również na początku lutego, z misją dyplomatyczną, do Chin wyruszył wybitny polski dyplomata, Dobiesław Stadnicki. W kwietniu do królowej dotarły wieści, że utworzenie koloni daje już pierwsze efekty - ułatwiony dostęp do egzotycznych towarów znacząco poprawił pewność siebie i skuteczność polskich kupców. W maju jednak pojawiła się zła nowina - otóż jeden z lokalnych szlachciców z Nowego Sącza zaczął trudnić się rozbojem, napadając na kupców transportujących swoje dobra drogą lądową przez karpackie przełęcze. Teraz zażądali oni od Gertrudy II ukrócenia tego procederu. Kierując się niechęcią do szlachty z powodu jej licznych buntów, monarchini przystaje na żądania mieszczan, co powoduje ogromny wzrost niezadowolenia wśród herbowych. II wojna lotaryńsko-burgundzka 14 października 1691 r. wierny sprzymierzeniec Polski - Królestwo Lotaryngii - wypowiada wojnę Księstwu Burgundii. Poseł z wezwaniem o wsparcie dociera również do Krakowa. Królowa Gertruda II decyduje się wesprzeć przyjaciół w potrzebie, dołączając do konfliktu. Sojusznikiem Burgundii jest jednak Królestwo Pomorza, które, czując się pewniej po zwycięstwie w wojnie reńskiej, honoruje warunki aliansu. W efekcie Polska i Pomorze ponownie znajdują się w stanie wojny, co jednak królowej Gertrudzie jest na rękę, gdyż dzięki temu będzie ona mogła na wojnie uzyskać Jutribok. Dokładny opis zmagań można znaleźć tutaj. Koszty prowadzenia tego konfliktu były jednak bardzo wysokie, co zmusiło królową Gertrudę do zaciągnięcia pożyczki, która, zgodnie ze wcześniejszymi ustaleniami, była wysokości dwuletniego przychodu państwa. Umożliwiło to kontynuację działań wojennych. W marcu jednak do Europy dotarły wieści z kolonii. W liście osadnicy pytali królowej, czy mają wesprzeć wspierających ich lokalnych Karaibów w walce z przywleczoną z Europy epidemią ospy, na którą nawarstwiło się brutalne prześladowanie tubylców. Nie kierując się bynajmniej miłosierdziem, lecz myślą, że takie postępowanie może przynieść zyski, królowa udziela niezbędnego pozwolenia. W maju 1691 r. królowa Gertruda II rozpoczyna negocjacje pokojowe z Pomorzanami. Chce uzyskać od przeciwników Jutribok, lecz nawet upadek stołecznego Braniboru nie udało się przekonać nieprzyjaciół do uległości. Tymczasem w listopadzie w Krakowie pojawia się pewien wpływowy duchowny, głośno wychwalający politykę religijną korony. Dostrzegając jego pożyteczność, Gertruda II konsekruje go na biskupa. Ponadto, pomimo tego, że nie jest osobą szczególnie religijną, wysyła posłańca do Rzymu z prośbą o odpuszczenie jej grzechu lichwiarstwa. Dzięki temu inflacja w Polsce zaczyna coraz szybciej spadać. W kwietniu 1693 r. król Lotaryngii zawarł z księciem Burgundii traktat pokojowy. Na jego mocy Polska nic nie otrzymała. Jedynym, co królowa zyskała na wojnie, była wdzięczność Lotaryngii i fakt, że jej władca był winny Polakom przysługi. Koniec XVII w. W lipcu 1693 r. Karaibowie z polskiej koloni, niezadowoleni z działań polskich osadników, rozpoczęli powstanie. Generał Pilecki znajdował się w Europie, gdzie dowodził jedną z polskich armii w trakcie walk z Pomorzanami, więc komendę nad oddziałem ekspedycyjnym przejął Dytryk Lipski. Pod jego wodzą kolonizatorom udało się zgnieść opór tubylców, zmiatając z powierzchni ziemi ich armię. Po tym ataku do delty Orinoko powrócił generał Budziwuj Pilecki. W lipcu 1693 r. w polskiej armii zostaje wprowadzona nowinka techniczna - połączenie ładunku miotającego oraz pocisku, czyli nabój. Umożliwia to budowa centrów poborowych, wprowadzenie do użytku nowocześniejszych moździerzy, rozwój taktyki walki umożliwia poszerzenie bitewnego frontu, wzrasta także siła ognia kawalerii i artylerii. Niedługo później królowa Gertruda, kontynuując reformę doktryny polityki ekspansji, zatrudnia nowego kupca - Przemysława Skarbka. Kieruje go ona do Nowogrodu, skąd miał przesyłać towary handlowe na Bałtyk, ku polskim portom. W lutym 1694 r. wybuchło kolejne powstanie Karaibów, lecz również i tym razem oddziałom w koloniach udało się bez problemów stłamsić rebelię. W czerwcu zaś, z przyczyn finansowych (zbyt wysoka pensja) królowa decyduje się zwolnić Czcibora Bielińskiego, na jego miejsce zatrudniając malarza, Domana Gębickiego. Listopad przyniósł zaś wieść, że zmarł ostatni przedstawiciel bogatego kupieckiego rodu. Gertruda II decyduje się nie wypełnić jego testamentu, lecz zagarnąć cały majątek zmarłego dla siebie. W październiku 1695 r. z odległej podróży powrócił Dobiesław Stadnicki. Jak przekazał w swoim raporcie, jego misja do Chin zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem i potężny cesarz darzy teraz Polskę przyjaźnią i szacunkiem. Miesiąc później rozgoryczeni Karaibowie ponownie buntują się, lecz ponownie zostają oni starci w pył przez oddziały generała Pileckiego. Styczeń 1696 r. przyniósł kolejną, dość znaczącą zmianę - dotychczasowa Flota Królestwa Polskiego została przekształcona we w pełni profesjonalną jednostkę - Królewską Marynarkę Wojenną. Kwiecień zaś przyniósł dość znaczące dochody z działalności Narodowego Banku Polskiego. Dzięki zdobytym w ten sposób funduszom Gertruda II mogła nareszcie spłacić zaciągnięty w trakcie wojny kredyt. W maju zaś decyduje się ona wesprzeć chłopów, narzekających na uciskających ich szlachciców, co powoduje ponowne pogorszenie się relacji z możnowładztwem. W październiku tego samego roku na Węgrzech wybucha bunt możnowładztwa, który jednak zostaje stłumiony przez armię tamtejszego margrabiego. Sama Gertruda zaś wprowadza kolejny element doktryny polityki ekspansji, zachęcając ludność państwa do przeprowadzki do zamorskich posiadłości Królestwa. Listopad zaś przyniósł wieść o zamordowaniu wysoko postawionego możnego, co ewidentnie zapowiadało jakąś rodową waśń. Rządząca autokratycznie królowa decyduje się zainterweniować, jeszcze bardziej pogarszając relacje ze szlachcicami. Wraz z zebraniem większych funduszy, co miało miejsce w lipcu 1697 r., Gertruda decyduje się wesprzeć polską gospodarkę, fundując budowę nowych warsztatów rzemieślniczych w Krakowie, Wiźnie i Nowym Sączu. W listopadzie 1698 r. polski kler skrytykował poglądy pewnego filozofa, stwierdzając, że są one herezją. Królowa Gertruda II staje jednak w jego obronie, dzięki czemu łatwiejsze staje się wprowadzanie nowych technologii. W kwietniu 1699 r. Polska traci roszczenia do stolicy Pomorza, Braniboru, co wymusza na królowej wysłanie agentów w celu ponownego ich utworzenia. Październik zaś przyniósł złe wieści zza Atlantyku - otóż Królestwo Niderlandów zdołało podbić Konfederację Karaibów. Teraz te potężne kolonialne państwo graniczyło bezpośrednio z polskimi posiadłościami zamorskimi. Te niepozytywne wrażenie zatarła jednak szybko kolejna informacja. Tym razem był to raport od Dytryka Lipskiego. Otóż donosił on, że polska kolonia nie potrzebuje już dostaw z Europy, co jednoznacznie oznaczało, że pierwsza polska kolonia jest już w pełni samowystarczalna. W uznaniu tego sukcesu królowa nadała miasteczku herb i nazwę Nowa Praga, ku czci Czechów, którzy stanowili większość osadników. Wkrótce wokół miasta, na częściowo osuszanych bagnach powstały liczne pola kawy. Na tym jednak głód kolonii tak królowej, jak i kolonizatorów nie ustał. Już wkrótce w głąb kontynentu południowoamerykańskiego Dytryk Lipski poprowadził kolejną wyprawę. Jednocześnie Gertruda uznała, że tak ważna baza, jaką stała się Nowa Praga, musi być zabezpieczona przed nieprzyjaciółmi. Zdecydowała się więc dostarczyć materiały i specjalistów, by ci zbudowali w miasteczku solidny fort. Tymczasem wciąż działający na polskim dworze Daniel Uchański, dostając informacje o skuteczności lekkiej jazdy Bułgarii Nadwołżańskiej oraz mogąc na własne oczy doświadczyć użyteczności lekkozbrojnych węgierskich huzarów, zdecydował się zaimplementować podobne rozwiązania w polskiej armii. W efekcie powstały pułki lekkiej jazdy - huzarskie, lecz zmiany dotknęły także całej armii. Nowa metoda działania kawalerii wymogła także zmiany w sposobie organizacji i taktyce walki piechoty - polska piechota liniowa została ponownie przezbrojona w broń wzorowaną na zachodniej. W sierpniu polska wyprawa pod wodzą Dytryka Lipskiego, wędrując przez Puszczę Amazońską, natknęła się na ogromny wodospad. Jego wysokość oceniono na ponad 3 tysiące stóp (ok. 900 m). By uczcić królową, polski kolonizator zdecydował się ochrzcić wodospad mianem Wodospadu Gertrudy. Na położonym nieopodal wzgórzu założył on nową osadę. Nawiązał także kontakt z lokalnymi plemionami indiańskimi. Choć nie były nastawione wrogo ani liczne, to również nie pałały sympatią do przybyszów. W kraju tymczasem trwały reformy wojskowe. Królowa wprowadziła bowiem nowy element zaplanowanej przez siebie doktryny polityki ekspansji, a mianowicie wydała stosowne akty, ujednolicające w całym państwie system rekrutacyjny. Znacząco skróciło to czas mobilizacji nowych regimentów. Nie próżnowała także polska służba dyplomatyczna - udało jej się uzasadnić polskie roszczenia do Braniboru, pomorskiej stolicy, lecz, niestety, zakrojone na szeroką skalę działania sprawiły, iż dyplomacja polska była nadmiernie rozciągnięta. Nie chcąc ryzykować wojny z potężną Bawarią (a przez to i Anglią), Gertruda wycofała gwarancję niepodległości dla Sułtanatu Chorwacji i rządzącej sułtanki Heleny II Aftasyd. Dekada konfliktów Wraz z nastaniem wiosny 1701 r. na dwór królewski w Krakowie dotarła piorunująca wiadomość - Królowa Pomorza Wszebora wypowiedziała wojnę królowi Niemiec, Augustynowi II. W konflikt po przeciwnych sobie stronach zaangażowane zostały także państwa z nimi sprzymierzone - Włochy i Bawaria. Gertruda postanowiła szczególnie zwrócić uwagę na przebieg tego konfliktu. O wiele szczęśliwsza okazała się wieść o tym, że nowe prawo rekrutacyjne przynosi wymierne skutki - wielu biedaków, desperatów lub patriotów dla idei ochotniczo zaczęło zaciągać się do armii. Kilka dni później ponadto do Krakowa dotarł wyczerpany poseł włoski. Przekazał on dokument, w którym król Jan Gaston II prosił o prawo przemarszu dla swojego wojska przez polskie ziemie. Chcąc utrzymać przyjazne stosunki z aliantem, królowa godzi się na to. Tymczasem w samym państwie kupcy i mieszczanie zaczęli tracić wpływy na dworze i w marynarce wojennej. W październiku wszystkich zaskoczyła kompletnie nowa wieść - oto Lotaryngia i Gaskonia postanowiły rozstrzygnąć kwestię dominacji w Cesarstwie Franków za pomocą miecza. Wybuchła nowa wojna - wojna supremacyjna. Przed królową pojawił się znaczący problem - Włochy były bowiem sprzymierzeńcem Gaskończyków. Czy miała zerwać odwieczne przymierze z Lotaryngią, gdzie rządził jej bliski krewniak, Stanisław I, zachowując neutralność i alians z Włochami? Czy też przystąpić do wojny po stronie lotaryńskiej, wstępując na wojenną ścieżkę z potężną i liczną włoską armią? Wybór był nad wyraz trudny i królowa kilka nocy spędziła bezsennie, naradzając się ze swymi ministrami. Wreszcie, pod wpływem argumentacji, że Włochy - to również sojusznik Pomorza, a więc przyszłego celu polskiej ekspansji, Gertruda wsparła sprawę lotaryńską. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru awansowała ona na stopień generalski dowódcę swej gwardii, Gierołta Wolskiego i nakazała mu przejąć komendę nad armią czeską. Ponownie Polska znalazła się w stanie wojny. Opis działań zbrojnych można przeczytać tutaj. W listopadzie 1702 r. o audiencję u królowej poprosiła głowa jednego z magnackich rodów. Jak się okazało, rodzina znalazła się w skomplikowanej sytuacji finansowej i teraz prosił władczynię o wsparcie finansowe. Mając w głowie fakt, że prowadzi wyjątkowo kosztowną i zaciętą wojnę, Gertruda odmówiła. Ten brak wsparcia spowodował wzrost niezadowolenia wśród szlachty, która zaczęła utrudniać rekrutację do armii chłopów z jej posiadłości. W czerwcu 1703 r., pomimo oblężenia, jakie wojska Wielkiej Republiki Karaibów prowadziły przeciwko Nowej Pradze, do Europy dotarł raport Dytryka Lipskiego. Jak się okazało, w lasach amazońskich rosło kilka gatunków drzew o wyjątkowej odporności na szkodniki, twardości i trwałości, ale jednocześnie dość ciężkim i trudnym w obróbce drewnie. Przylgnęła do tych drzew nazwa "drzewa żelazne" i sam kolonizator uznawał, że będą one idealnym materiałem na budowę niektórych części okrętów. Wkrótce później królowa nakazała swojej marynarce wojennej, by ta przeprawiła się za ocean i pokonała flotę karaibską. Na początku 1704 r. zmarł margrabia Mojsze I Krzesimirowic, władca Wołoszczyzny. Jego następca, Władysław nie był zbytnio poważany wśród szlachty, więc ta zbuntowała się i przeciwko niemu pod wodzą Władysława Craiovescu. Ponieważ siły wołoskie były zaangażowane w walki na froncie wojny supremacyjnej, królowa, nie chcąc, by jedna z marchii oderwała się od Polski, wysłała w tamtą stronę armię. Wkrótce też wprowadziła następny element doktryny polityki ekspansji - rozszerzenie korpusu dyplomatycznego. Ponieważ Włochy były zaangażowane całymi siłami w wojnę supremacyjną, to Królestwo Pomorza zaczęło przegrywać swój konflikt z Niemcami. Widząc to, królowa Gertruda, nie do końca ufając królowi Stanisławowi i przewidując, że cały konflikt zakończy się patem i niemożnością zdobycia przez którąś ze stron przewagi, postanowiła sama zdobyć dla siebie nagrodę za trud włożony w prowadzenie wojny i nakazała koncentrację armii nad pomorską granicą. Celem monarchini była zdobycie Braniboru, a w drugiej kolejności - przesunięcie granicy do Łaby. W lipcu 1705 r. część indiańskich plemion postanowiła zaatakować polskich kolonistów, budujących osadę pod wodzą Dytryka Lipskiego. Pobita przez armię karaibską pod Nową Pragą polska armia musiała przedzierać się przez dziką dżunglę, w malarycznym klimacie, by obronić osadników. Szczęśliwie udało im się to i osada była dalej budowana. Ten rozwój sytuacji nie odmienił decyzji królowej i także w lipcu Polska wypowiedziała wojnę Pomorzu. Szybko zyskała sobie tym ruchem przyjaźń (tymczasową) Bawarii która we wrześniu poprosiła o prawo przemarszu. Królowa, wiedząc, że ma z tym państwem wspólnego wroga, zgodziła się, lecz już kilkanaście dni później wojna pomorsko-niemiecka niespodziewanie się zakończyła. W maju 1706 r. polski Kościół, w ramach gestu poparcia dla królowej, zachęca z ambon ludność do wytrwałości i wsparcia trudu wojennego. Dzięki temu, mimo trwającej już piąty rok wojny, sytuacja wewnętrzna w państwie były niezwykle stabilna. W listopadzie zaś do Krakowa przybył poseł z Gaskonii, który zaproponował królowej traktat pokojowy. Opierać się on miał na zasadach białego pokoju - nikt nic nie zyskuje i nic nie traci, lecz monarchini odrzuciła ten układ. Kilka dni później jedna z kompanii handlowych wysłała przedstawicielstwo, które miało odwdzięczyć się za przyznanie lokalnego monopolu. Królowa uznała, że odpowiednią zapłatą będzie żywa gotówka, którą miała zamiar przeznaczyć na wojnę. W lutym 1707 r., po kilku zwycięstwach nad pomorską armią i zdobyciu wszystkich ważniejszych miast i twierdz doszło do rozmów pokojowych w Szczecinie. Udało się tam polskiej dyplomacji wynegocjować, a raczej narzucić stronie pomorskiej pokój, zgodnie z którym w polskie ręce trafiał Branibór - pomorska stolica, oraz miasto Jutribok nad Łabą. Na podbite ziemie wyruszyli administratorzy oraz inkwizycja. Jednocześnie doświadczenia z oblężeń pomorskich twierdz nauczyły polskich inżynierów, że kluczowym elementem obrony jest rów przed bastionem - ścieżki umożliwiające wspieranie jego obrońców znacząco wzmocniły polskie fortece, zaś zdolności taktyczne armii wzrosły. Wreszcie 16 czerwca 1707 r. straszliwy konflikt, jakim była wojna supremacyjna, dobiegł końca. Polscy żołnierze przywitali go niepohamowaną radością i wspólnym świętowaniem z niedawnymi oponentami, Włochami. Jak się okazało, przewidywania Gertrudy były słuszne - Lotaryngia i Gaskonia zawarły biały pokój. Po zakończeniu wojny królowa przystąpiła do pewnych reform politycznych - na miejsce niedawno zmarłego Daniela Uchańskiego Gertruda II zatrudniła Wilfreda Pila, Duńczyka z Zelandii, utalentowanego reformatora armii. W styczniu 1707 r. Dytryk Lipski wysłał kolejny raport - jego osada pod Wodospadem Gertrudy stała się samowystarczalna. Królowa ponownie pogratulowała kolonizatorowi i osobiście znów nadała miasteczku herb i nazwę - tym razem odwołującą się do gniazda rodu Lubomelskich wołyńskiego zamku Luboml, a więc Nowy Luboml. Na tym jednakże Lipski nie poprzestał, gdyż już organizował nową wyprawę, mającą założyć kolejne miasto. W kwietniu królowa przeprowadziła nową reformę marynarki wojennej - na miejsce dotychczas służących w niej galeot pojawić się miały szebeki - słabiej co prawda uzbrojone, lecz szybsze i zwrotniejsze. Reagując ponadto na to, że po wykańczającej wojnie brakło zasobów ludzkich, Gertruda nakazała budowę nowych placów ćwiczeń w Brześciu, Przemyślu, Raciborzu i Kaliszu. W grudniu pojawił się dość nieoczekiwany poseł - z Mediolanu. Król Jan Gaston II chciał puścić w niepamięć niedawną wojnę i odnowić sojusz. Zaskoczona tym ruchem Gertruda II zgodziła się, lecz miała świadomość, że będzie musiała w przyszłości wybrać jednego ze swoich sojuszników - Lotaryngię lub Włochy. Łapanie oddechu W marcu 1709 r., po miesiącach usilnych działań, Polska Inkwizycja nawróciła ludność Braniboru na katolicyzm. Był to duży sukces dla Kościoła Katolickiego. Jednocześnie jednak podczas podróży do tego miasta królowa Gertruda II ujrzała, iż wielkością zdecydowanie przewyższa ono Kraków - polską stolicę. Uraziło to dumę królowej, która postanowiła wydać znaczne środki na zachęcenie do osiedlania się w mieście rzemieślników i zwykłych mieszczan. Nauczona doświadczeniem ostatniej wojny, kiedy to wojska Wielkiej Republiki Karaibów zajęły Nową Pragę, monarchini zdecydowała się na reorganizację Królewskiej Marynarki Wojennej. W efekcie eskadra siedmiu galeonów wyruszyła do polskich posiadłości w Ameryce, zaś w kraju, w stoczniach m.in. Gdańska i Truso rozpoczęto budowę czternastu nowych ciężkich okrętów. Ponadto, korzystając z zadowalającego stanu gospodarki, królowa nakazała wzmocnić fortyfikacje nowopraskie. W sierpniu do Pałacu Królewskiego dotarły wieści od Dytryka Lipskiego - otóż część Indian, zamieszkujących okolice nowo powstającej kolonii, postanowiła dołączyć do osadników. Dzięki temu liczba ludności w niej znacząco wzrosła. Jednocześnie królowa wciąż pamiętała o wydarzeniach w koloniach w trakcie ostatniej wojny, w skutek czego nakazała rekrutację nowego regimentu artylerii, mającego służyć w armii generała Pileckiego. Miał to być pierwszy oddział złożony w pełni z polskich Amerykanów. We wrześniu królewscy urzędnicy zdołali w końcu uformować aparat administracyjny w Jutriboku, zaś w październiku grupa architektów przedstawiła Gertrudzie plany wzmocnienia polskich fortyfikacji na Podlasiu. Projekt ten został przez władczynię zaaprobowany. W listopadzie ze swych portów na Bałtyk wypłynęło nowe dla Polski zagrożenie - kijowscy korsarze. Napadali oni na polskie jednostki handlowe, ograniczając dochód tak kupieckich, jak i królewskiego skarbca. Gertruda II nie zamierzała tego tolerować - rozkazała marynarce wojennej, by ta ruszyła na morze, mając za cel zwalczenie nieprzyjaciela. Ten jednak, gdy tylko otrzymał wieści o polskiej odpowiedzi, zawinął z powrotem do bezpiecznych przystani. To nie był jednak ostatni ruch Kijowa. W lutym 1710 r. wielki książę Lew III Marcani wypowiedział Karolowi X Filipowi wojnę. Celem Rusinów było zajęcie szwedzkich posiadłości w Ingrii, które niczym cierń wbijały się pomiędzy Bułgarię Nadwołżańską, a Kijów. Wkrótce też Bułgarzy - wierni alianci kijowscy - dołączyli do konfliktu, co kazało królowej Gertrudzie II baczniej obserwować tą wojnę. Innym, mniej znaczącym incydentem był atak Indian na powstającą kolonię, skutecznie przez generała Pileckiego odparty. W listopadzie królewski minister do spraw wewnętrznych poinformował władczynię, iż królewską administrację zaczyna trapić korupcja. Królowa dała ministrowi przyzwolenie na przeprowadzenie odpowiednich działań, mających zminimalizować ją, co jednakże napotkało na opór ze strony zainteresowanych utrzymaniem dotychczasowego stanu rzeczy i zaskutkowało nieznaczną destabilizacją w kraju. W kwietniu 1711 r. na Wołoszczyźnie wybuchło powstanie chłopskie, które z trudem zostało stłumione przez armię margrabiego. Tymczasem jednak co innego zaprzątało uwagę Gertrudy - sytuacja na północy, gdzie hordy stepowe wlewały się coraz głębiej w terytorium szwedzkie. W Radogoszczy decyzja, by utrzymać lokalne przywileje zaskutkowała tym, iż znacznie większa ilość ludzi była gotowa walczyć za Polskę, zaciągając się pod sztandary armii. Królowa zaś tymczasem wprowadziła w życie kolejny element doktryny polityki ekspansji - rozbudowę polskich stoczni, dzięki czemu budowa niezbędnych do utrzymania kolonialnego imperium okrętów stała się znacznie krótsza. W czerwcu do królowej na audiencji pojawili się przedstawiciele lubeckiego kleru, wsparci przez duchownych z innych miast i prowincji kraju. Skarżyli się oni na mieszczaństwo z Lubeki, które oskarża księży o chciwość i gnuśność, a teraz, w ramach protestu przeciw jednemu z ostatnich, szczególnie drażliwych incydentów, odmówili płacenia dziesięciny. Oburzony kler zażądał od Gertrudy srogiej kary dla niepokornych lubeczan. Niezbyt religijna monarchini jednak ograniczyła się do symbolicznej reprymendy, co nie przypadło do gustu duchownym, którzy zaczęli jawnie okazywać niezadowolenie z królewskich rządów. W listopadzie do królewskich uszu dotarły wieści o pokoju między Szwedami a Kijowczykami. Ci pierwsi przegrali, tracąc Ingrię, lecz, co gorsza, także Gotlandię - niezwykle cenną z punktu strategicznego wyspę. Stanowiła ona świetną bazę dla ruskich korsarzy i umożliwiała kontrolę nad wodami południowego Morza Bałtyckiego. Ten ruch wroga sprawił, iż Gertruda rozpoczęła przygotowania do wojny. Cisza przed burzą Pierwszym ruchem, jaki podjęła królowa, było wysłanie szpiegów, mających sfabrykować roszczenia do ziem kijowskich - przede wszystkim Gotlandii, a także Rygi - ważnego centrum handlowego w ujściu Dźwiny. Jednakże minęła połowa roku 1712, a Królestwo Polski wciąż nie było gotowe do ataku na Rusinów. Wobec tego, a także chcąc powiększyć swe kolonialne posiadłości, królowa postanowiła uderzyć na Królestwo Niderlandów - to dość słabe państwo miało dużą kolonię w sąsiedztwie polskiej. By zabezpieczyć polskie posiadłości w Ameryce, królowa wysyła do nich dziewięciotysięczny korpus wojskowy. W listopadzie na Bałtyku ponownie pojawili się kijowscy korsarze, tym razem operujący z wygodnej bazy na Gotlandii. Mieszkańcom nadmorskich prowincji ataki na ich statki uświadomiły, iż wojna ze wschodnim sąsiadem jest nieunikniona. Jednocześnie ataki te i powodowane przez nie straty niepokoją polskich kupców. Królowa w tej sytuacji postanawia ograniczyć swoją politykę handlową. W kwietniu zaś 1713 r. margrabia Węgier, , ożenił się z pewną księżniczką z Lubomelskich. W ramach przygotowań do wojny z Kijowem Gertruda postanowiła wzmocnić granicę z tym państwem. W tym celu postanowiła wznieść nową fortecę - tym razem na Żmudzi, która to miała zabezpieczać północne rubieże królestwa. Ponadto w maju monarchini wprowadza ostatni element doktryny polityki ekspansji - wprowadzenie systemu prawnego wspierającego konkurencyjność polskich kupców. Był to już ostatni element tej reformy i w efekcie Polska uzyskała możliwość atakowania prymitywnych, zamorskich państw. Ponadto możliwe było wprowadzenie w życie dwóch nowych aktów - Aktu powołania garnizonów kolonialnych i Aktu wsparcia floty. Wszystkie te zmiany znacznie wzmocniły polską pozycję na handlowej mapie świata. Ponadto w listopadzie królowa poprosiła Ojca Świętego o kanonizację polskiego świętego. W styczniu 1715 r., wobec narastającego niezadowolenia kleru, królowa postanawia ugłaskać go i nadaje mu ziemię w Jutriboku, licząc na to, iż duchowni będą zaporą przed protestantami z Pomorza. Nie spodobało się to jednak lokalnym Pomorzanom, którzy podnieśli bunt. Ten został z lotaryńską pomocą przez Gertrudę II stłumiony. W maju tymczasem nowa polska kolonia stała się samowystarczalna. Królowa w tej sytuacji wysłała Dytryka Lipskiego jeszcze dalej w głąb dżungli. W sierpniu stało się to, czego wszyscy się od dawna spodziewali - oto Wielkie Księstwo Kijowskie wypowiedziało wojnę Marchii Wołoszczyzny. Z powodu oplatającej całą Europę sieci sojuszy, w konflikt natychmiast wciągnięte zostały: Polska, Lotaryngia i Włochy. Zaczęła się wielka wojna tamtych czasów. Wielka Wojna Wschodnia Informacje o prowadzonych działaniach zbrojnych można przeczytać tutaj. Żeby wesprzeć działania Królewskiej Marynarki Wojennej, królowa zdecydowała się zatrudnić pierwszego od czasu Sieciecha Teczyńskiego admirała - naczelnego dowódcę floty. Został nim właściciel jednej z lubeckich kompanii handlowych, a także doświadczony żeglarz i dowódca okrętów polskiej floty, Budziwój Walewski, wnuk generała Jerzego Walewskiego. Ponadto Gertruda II wydała dekret, w którym nakazywała wojskom swoich marchii, by te nie prowadziły działań ofensywnych, miast tego skupiając się na defensywie i wzajemnym wspieraniu się. Kiedy we wrześniu armia kijowska wkroczyła na ziemie Marchii Wołoszczyzny, królowa postanowiła działać - zatrudniła trzech nowych generałów - Janka Buczackiego, Wszebora Wielopolskiego i Mieszka Guzowskiego. Mieli oni stanąć na czele polskiej armii, mającej pomaszerować na południe z odsieczą. I choć Polacy nie zdążyli na czas, by uratować Węgrów i Wołochów od klęski pod Bukaresztem, to pod Târgoviștymi zdołali rozbić siły wołoskie. W kwietniu 1716 r. w powstającej polskiej kolonii grupa Indian zaatakowała kolonizatorów, lecz zostali oni rozbici przez polskie oddziały kolonialne. Ponadto, w tym samym czasie do wojny dołączyło Królestwo Niemiec, licząc na odzyskanie części zajmowanego przez Polskę i Lotaryngię terytorium. W czerwcu zaś część swoich wpływów zaczął tracić polski kler. Niemniej, ani to, ani ogólne niezadowolenie duchownych z rządów królowej doprowadziło do wzrostu ogólnych niepokojów wśród przedstawicieli tego stanu. W styczniu 1717 r., widząc sukcesy tak wojsk polskich, jak i sprzymierzonych z nimi, m.in. upadek Kijowa, królowa Gertruda wydała nowy dekret, tym razem nakazujący marchiom prowadzenie działań ofensywnych i agresywnych wobec wrogich oddziałów. W marcu zaś wprowadziła zupełnie nową innowację - wprowadzenie metodologii naukowej oraz ujednoliconego systemu miar. Wzrosła dzięki temu skuteczność polskiej administracji. Kolejną zmianą było zatrudnienie w listopadzie na stanowisko ministra do spraw wojskowych doświadczonego reformatora armii - Wielisława Butlera, którego działania znacznie poprawiły morale polskich oddziałów. W kwietniu 1718 r. wybuchł kolejny bunt Indian, ponownie bez problemów stłumiony przez polskich żołnierzy. W grudniu zupełnie pokonana królowa niemiecka, Judyta, postanowiła rozpocząć rokowania pokojowe. Zaproponowała Gertrudzie II zerwanie sojuszu z Kijowem, wojenne reparacje i jednorazowy trybut. Nie usatysfakcjonowało to jednakże polskiej monarchini, która wysłała swoich dyplomatów na zachód, do Kopenhagi, gdzie po, negocjacjach z delegacją niemiecką, udało się ustalić korzystny dla Polski traktat pokojowy. Królestwo Niemiec wycofało się z Wielkiej Wojny Wschodniej, tracąc wyspę Fionę i Holsztyn, a także wypłacając Polsce jednorazowy trybut. Niestety, zanim udało się zawrzeć tenże traktat, królowa, wobec braku funduszy, musiała zaciągnąć potężną pożyczkę. To, a także brak zasobów ludzkich skłoniło Gertrudę do rokowań także z Kijowem. Dyplomaci z obu państw zjechali do Brześcia, by tam omówić warunki pokoju. Wreszcie, 2 stycznia 1719 r. zawarto traktat pokojowy. Na jego mocy Ruś Kijowska zrzekała się znacznych połaci ziemi, w tym wyspy Gotlandii i Rygi na rzecz Polski, lub też, jak w przypadku Tarnowa czy Besarabii - na rzecz Marchii Wołoszczyzny. Ponadto państwo to zmuszone zostało do wypłacenia ogromnego, jednorazowego trybutu. Wielka Wojna Wschodnia dobiegła końca. Lata pokoju Królowa od razu przystąpiła do tworzenia aparatu administracyjnego na podbitych w ostatniej wojnie ziemiach. Ponadto, lutym 1719 r. do Krakowa przybył lotaryński posłaniec, z propozycją małżeństwa pomiędzy siostrą króla Karola III Aleksandra, a księciem Siemowitem, na co Gertruda przystała. Zupełnie jednak zaskoczyła Gertrudę w kwietniu wieść o tym, że to właśnie Karol III został wybrany i koronowany na Cesarza Franków, rządząc odtąd jako Karol IV Aleksander. Mając zapewnioną bardzo silną pozycję w Europie, powoli starzejąca się królowa postanowiła wzmocnić Polskę wewnętrznie. Kraj trapiła wysoki dług publiczny, zaciągnięty na potrzebę prowadzenie wyczerpującej i krwawej wojny. Ponadto na wielu obszarach wciąż nie została ustanowiono polska administracja, zaś ich mieszkańcy byli bądź to wyznawcami kultów słowiańskich (Litwa) bądź protestantyzmu (Gotlandia). Niemniej jednak, polskie podboje ugruntowały panowanie nad lubeckim i bałtyckim węzłem handlowym - w obu z nich Polska dysponowała monopolem, ograniczonym jedynie nieco przez pozycję Rusi Kijowskiej i Szwecji. Gertruda, chcąc zaradzić drugiemu z tych problemów, czym prędzej wysłała na podbite ziemie urzędników, którzy jak najszybciej zaczęli budowę polskiej administracji w Rydze i na wyspie Ozylii. By z kolei rozprawić się z kwestią długu, monarchini zwolniła swojego ministra do spraw wojskowych, Wielisława Butlera. Osłabiło to co prawda polski rozwój technologiczny, lecz pozwalało zaoszczędzić na pensji dla ministra. Tymczasem w Ameryce część plemion indiańskich, zamieszkujących krainę znaną jako Pirara, w której pojawili się ostatnio polscy osadnicy, nawiązało z Polakami porozumienie. Dzięki temu brana en masse ''populacja tubylcza stała się mniej agresywna względem kolonizatorów. Niemniej, część plemion okazało się nie respektować postanowień porozumienia i zaatakowało polską osadę. Jednakże polscy konkwistadorzy, wsparci przez uzbrojonych mieszkańców, zdołali odeprzeć atak przy minimalnych stratach. W Europie tymczasem jednak konieczność budowy aparatu administracyjnego na podbitych ziemiach sprawiła, iż stał się on nadmiernie rozciągnięty, co wzmogło ryzyko buntu. Chcąc im zaradzić, królowa nakazała wzmożenie wydatków na utrzymanie armii. Dzięki doskonałym tegorocznym żniwom jednak polska ekonomia zbytnio na tym nie ucierpiała, co ponadto zapewniło nieco większą liczbę potencjalnych rekrutów. Na wiosnę 1721 r. wśród polskich misjonarzy, ale także zwykłych poddanych królowej, w związku z ostatnim zwycięstwem narastać zaczął religijny fanatyzm. Wszyscy byli dumni z całkowitego zwycięstwa nad najpotężniejszym pogańskim państwem Europy. Nie spotkało się to jednak z aprobatą protestanckich Szwedów z Gotlandii, którzy, sprzeciwiając się rządom polskim, podnieśli bunt. Lądujące na wyspie polskie oddziały zostały w pewnym momencie niemal rozbite przez separatystów, lecz ostatecznie ich armia została rozbita, a sytuacja na Gotlandii - opanowana. Niemniej, na dekadę znacznie nasiliły się nastroje separatystyczne na wyspie. W październiku polscy inżynierowie wojskowi oraz ludwisarze przedstawili królowej nowe innowacje wojskowe - otóż dzięki rozwojowi metalurgii i odlewnictwa umożliwiły produkcję lżejszych i bardziej niezawodnych dział. Dzięki temu stały się one skuteczniejsze na polu bitwy. Dzięki temu polska armia została wyposażona w zupełnie nowy ich rodzaj - tzw. królewskie moździerze. Dzięki temu siła ognia polskiej artylerii wzrosła. Zimą 1721 r. na tereny zamieszkane przez rodzimowierców ruszyła Polska Inkwizycja, by szerzyć tam religię katolicką. Jak się jednak okazało, Łotysze - jeden z ostatnich bałtyckich ludów - na wieść o tym zbuntował się, żądając przyłączenia swoich ziem do Rusi Kijowskiej. Rebelia zakończyła się jednakże klęską rebeliantów, z łatwością rozbitych przez wojska generała Wielopolskiego. Wiosną 1722 r. ostatecznie założona została polska kolonia w Pirarze. Jednakże osadników wciąż napływało, więc Polacy ruszyli dalej, w głąb dżungli. Nad nazwaną przez portugalskich odkrywców rzeką Rio Branco osłaniający kolonizatorów konkwistadorzy rozbili lokalne, wojownicze plemiona Indian. Tymczasem, wobec polskiego długu, profesorowie Uniwersytetu Krakowskiego opracowali nową koncepcję finansowania rządowych działań. Sprzedaż obligacji i tontyn mogłaby wesprzeć finansowo polskie wysiłki - także kosztem zagranicy, gdzie takie formy finansowania państwa polskiego także mogłyby być używane. Dzięki temu królowa mogła zakładać kantory, wpływające na lokalną produkcję dóbr. W czerwcu mieszkający w Miśni Pomorzanin, alchemik Jan Fryderyk Botgarski dokonał wielkiego przełomu - wytworzył pierwszą europejską porcelanę. Choć jego odkrycie miało miejsce w 1708 r., zaś w 1710 r. jego manufaktura rozpoczęła produkcję nowego towaru, to dopiero teraz zaczął on przebojem podbijać europejskie rynki - miśnieńska porcelana była bowiem o wiele tańsza od oryginalnej, chińskiej. W efekcie światowe ceny tego bardzo luksusowego towaru spadły, zaś sam Botgarski stał się jednym z bogatszych ludzi w Europie, przynosząc Polsce znaczny prestiż. W nowym świecie tymczasem trwająca rok wojna gomezyjsko-holenderska zakończyła się spektakularnym zwycięstwem sojuszu niemiecko-gomezyjskiego nad słabym Królestwem Niderlandów. Utraciło ono bowiem swoją stolicę - Amsterdam - na rzecz Niemiec, oraz niemal całą Holenderską Gomezję na rzecz Królestwa Gomezji właśnie. Król Wilhelm VII Sweten przeniósł swój dwór na karaibską wyspę Sint Eustatius. Podbudowani tym sukcesem Niemcy rozpoczęli działalność korsarską na Morzu Północnym - ich głównym celem były bogate polskie statki, płynące z Ameryki. Wymusiło to na Polsce wysłanie marynarki wojennej, by ta patrolowała morze, chroniąc jednostki cywilne przed wrogiem. W listopadzie 1722 r. polska szlachta średnia oraz zagrodowa wystosowała do Gertrudy II petycję, by ta przywróciła im część przywilejów. Obawiając się wzrostu rewolucyjnych nastrojów, królowa zdecydowała się pójść na pewne ustępstwa, ponownie zwołując sejm i przeprowadzając na nim pewne reformy. Doprowadziły one do niewielkiego spadku stabilności państwa - ich przeprowadzenie spotkało się bowiem z oporem konserwatywnej części społeczeństwa. W 1723 r. Gertruda, będąca osobę, która raczej niż na obronie skupia się na ataku, a także celem zaoszczędzenia funduszy na obronności państwa, zdecydowała się przestać utrzymywać położone z dala od granic twierdze - a więc we Wrocławiu, Lubuszu i Tarnowie. Ponadto, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak ważnym dla Polski miastem jest Lubeka oraz z tego, że zdecydowaną większość jego mieszkańców stanowią Niemcy, Gertruda II postanowiła zorganizować polskie osadnictwo w mieście. Celem tego działania było utwierdzeni polskiej władzy nad tym miastem - niemieccy mieszczanie stanowili bowiem element wybuchowy, grożący buntem. W maju w polskim skarbcu zebranych zostało dostatecznie wiele środków, by móc spłacić potężną pożyczkę z czasów wojny. Znacząco odciążyło to finanse państwa, więc królowa przystąpiła do rekonstrukcji swojego gabinetu. Ministrem do spraw administracyjnych został skarbnik, Imram Zborowski, ministrem dyplomacji został Gierołt Dzieduszycki - znany mówca i mąż stanu, zaś ministrem do spraw wojskowych - organizator armii, świetny sztabowiec, Czcibór Sobieski. Ponadto, wobec wzrostu rebelianckich nastrojów wśród mieszkańców Rygi, królowa wysłała tam armię z generałem Wielopolskim na czele, a także rozpoczęła przygotowania do wojny z osłabionymi Niderlandami. Wojna kolonialna Zimą 1724 r. przygotowania do wojny wkroczyły w zaawansowaną fazę. Polskie oddziały kolonialne, mimo niesprzyjającej im puszczy, zaczęły gromadzić się na granicy holenderskich kolonii. Nad Łabą, stanowiącą granicę Polski z popierającym Holendrów Pomorzem także zaczęły zbierać się polskie oddziały. Na morzach polska flota została podzielona - część miała blokować pomorski port w Stade, część - wciąż niderlandzki Rotterdam, a część wspierać polskie oddziały na Karaibach, na których również leżały holenderskie posiadłości. 18 kwietnia Gertruda II oficjalnie wypowiedziała wojnę Królestwu Niderlandów. Oficjalnym powodem były polskie roszczenia kolonialne. Król Lotaryngii i cesarz Franków, Karol IV Aleksander, wsparł Polskę w tym konflikcie, zaś Pechna I z Pomorza - Niderlandy. Desperacka próba przełamania polskiej blokady przez pomorskie okręty zakończyła się klęską, zaś nieliczna pomorska armia została rozbita w bitwie pod Lipskiem. Polskie oddziały opanowały kontynentalne kolonie Niderlandów, a następnie - zajęły wyspy na Karaibach, kolejno - Barbados, Antiguę i Sint Eustasius. Tymczasem jednak, przekonana i zachęcona przykładem regionalnej szlachty, polska burżuazja - nowa klasa społeczna, obejmująca bogatych kupców, mieszczan i bankierów - również poprosiła o przywileje kosztem szlachty. Również i tym razem monarchini postanowiła pójść na pewne ustępstwa. Kiedy w czerwcu 1725 r. skapitulował przed polską załogą fort w mieście Oranjestad - stolicy Sint Eustasius i, co za tym idzie, całych Niderlandów - król Wilhelm VII wysłał Gertrudzie II pierwszą ofertę pokoju. Chciał przekazać Polsce pomorski Wurcin, jednorazową daninę i wojenne reparacje. Ani to, ani niemal identyczna oferta wysłana wkrótce później przez Pechnę I, nie usatysfakcjonowała polskiej królowej, która postanowiła wykończyć wroga. W lipcu padł Lipsk - pomorska stolica, zaś sama Pechna trafiła do niewoli. Dzięki temu Gertruda II mogła dyktować dowolne warunki. Jej ambicję było odtworzenie tzw. Trójmonarchii - utworzonego przez króla Mieszka II Wielkiego państwa Piastów, łączącego korony Polski, Czech i Pomorza. Gertruda dysponowała już dwiema z nich - polską i czeską, wystarczyło jeszcze sięgnąć po tą pomorską. Niestety, reakcja polskich sąsiadów, grożących stosownymi reperkusjami, uniemożliwiła całkowitą inkorporację Pomorza. W efekcie królowa Pechna zachowała tron, lecz jej królestwo na mocy pokoju ze Stade zostało ograniczone zaledwie do sześciu prowincji, tracąc Wurcin, Hobolin i Dziewin. Natychmiast na ziemie te wysłani zostali polscy urzędnicy. Wkrótce po tym przystąpiono do negocjacji z Holendrami. Również i w tym wypadku podyktowane przez Polskę warunki były bardzo ciężkie - Niderlandy musiały pożegnać się ze swoimi posiadłościami kolonialnymi oraz zapłacić daninę. Państwo to zredukowane zostało niemal wyłącznie do murów Rotterdamu. Cesarska korona i odnowienie Trójkorony Jak się okazało, pokój ten niezupełnie zadowolił 59-letnią już królową Gertrudę II. Jej marzenie o odtworzeniu Trójmonarchii nie umarło, więc wobec niemożności zdobycia korony pomorskiej siłą, postanowiła ją uzurpować. 6 sierpnia 1725 r., w archikatedrze w Gnieźnie - najważniejszym miejscu polskiego chrześcijaństwa - ogłosiła, iż zgodnie z prawem jest jedyną słuszną królową Polski, Czech i Pomorza. Jednocześnie, zgodnie z zaplanowaną przez nią ceremonią, została koronowana przez arcybiskupa na cesarzową. '''W ten sposób utworzone zostało Cesarstwo Trójkorony, jednoczące Polskę, Czech i (formalnie) Pomorze.' Jak się okazało, tak śmiały ruch spowodował znaczące poruszenie wśród wszystkich cywilizowanych narodów świata zachodniego. Szczególną wrogością do Polski na nowo zapałał Kijów, Szwecja i Niemcy, dla których nowe imperium stało się wspólnym wrogiem. Zdecydowanie nieprzychylnie patrzał na to także król Włoch, który również w nowym europejskim cesarstwie, oprócz (na razie) sojusznika, widział też przyszłego rywala. Wreszcie zdecydowanie wrogo zareagowały wszystkie ziemie Cesarstwa Franków. Dla nich, a zwłaszcza dla króla Lotaryngii, tytuł ten był ewidentną uzurpacją, zamachem stanu na - jak się zdawało - niepodważalny autorytet dziedziców Rzymu, którymi mienili się Frankowie. Nawet Wielka Republika Karaibów okazywała brak przychylności tej decyzji - stanowiła ona bowiem zagrożenie dla ich posiadłości w Ameryce. Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Władcy Polski Kategoria:Władcy Czech Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Królowie